


Uninvited Guest

by MuchLove4Loki



Category: Avengers, Frostiron - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuchLove4Loki/pseuds/MuchLove4Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite super villain decides to pay Tony a late night visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Couple Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first atempt at fanfic so, bear with me. :/ Please tell me what I can do better in the comments. :)

Tony woke to a scream, like someone was being murdered. JARVIS sounded the intruder alarm just as Tony sat up. 'A little late.'  
'Terribly sorry, sir. Loki Laufeyson is in your living room.'  
'Fuck.' Tony ran out of his room, into the living room. He tried to psych himself up, preparing himself for anything that the god would throw at him. But nothing he told himself could prepare him for what he saw then. There Loki was, bleeding on his floor. 'Well, this is, unexpected.' he whispered to himself.  
'I heard that.' Loki moaned. 'Stop staring, and help me the fuck up.'  
'Why? Why should I help you? All you've done is make my life a living hell.' Tony snapped at him.  
'Please, Tony. I'm dying, my powers are drained. I have been fighting for days, I'm wounded. Please Tony.' Loki looked pathetic. Even though Tony hated Loki, he just couldn't let him die. Also, he was bleeding on Tony's favorite carpet.  
'Ok, let's get you to a bed, you need to rest.' Tony picked up Loki, and carried him to his personal room. After he got Loki situated in bed he called to JARVIS. 'JARVIS, send a medic bot to my room.'  
'Are you sure you don't want Bruce to take a look at him?' JARVIS asked almost mockingly.  
'Hell no! Are you crazy?! I do not want the rest of them to know I have the universes' most wanted criminal in my bed!!' Tony was shouting at this point.  
'Yes sir. In your bed, sir?' the medic bot rolled in about ten seconds later.  
'SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!' he yelled at JARVIS, then to Loki. 'Here ya go. This little guy will fix you right up so you can get the hell out of my house.' Tony frowned.  
Loki smiled, 'Thanks for the hospitality. It's much appreciated.'  
'Look, I don't have to help you at all. I'm being a nice person right now. And honestly, I don't want to help you. I should have just let you die on my floor. But I didn't want to clean up all the blood.'  
'You wouldn't have anyways, you would have just had a robot clean it or just replace the entire carpet.' Loki smirked, but Tony grabbed his injured arm, and he winced.  
'You're right, I wouldn't clean it up myself.' He said smiling.  
Except for the beeping of the monitors, the robot, and Loki's occasional whimper, it was silent now.  
It was dawn by the time Loki was all patched up, and both him and Tony were exhausted. But neither of them would sleep, not trusting each other. Tony finally tried left the room, to sleep in one of the guest beds. Before he could even get near the door, Loki called to him, 'Please. Stay?' he almost looked scared.  
Tony sighed. 'Sure.' Since it was dark in the room, he smiled. Tony sat down in the chair across from him in an armchair. It wasn't very comfortable, but he didn't mind. Although he would deny it, he thought Loki was pretty damn hot.  
In the morning, Loki awoke to see a snoring Tony in the chair next to the bed. At first he was quite confused, and then memories from the previous night came flooding back to him. He was so overwhelmed; he couldn't help but start to cry. He turned over so Tony would neither hear nor see him. To him, it was a sign of weakness, and the last thing he wanted was for Tony to think he's weak. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't even hear Tony wake up. Tony saw that Loki had his back to him, and he was shaking. -Could he be cold?- Then he heard whimpering. -He's crying. Fuck. What the hell do I do?- Tony was not what you would call good with people. 'Loki?' he whispered.  
Loki practically jumped out of his skin. 'What, Stark?'  
'Loki, who did this to you?'  
Loki just turned away and moved further away from him. He curled up into a ball, and started to shake and whimper. -Crap, I'm crying. Why can't I stop?- All he could see now was his memory of last night. All the pain, betrayal. That scaled armor. He didn't even bother to take it off, Loki thought he gained pleasure from it. Then a voice jarred him back to today, 'Loki, please. I want to help you.'  
'I thought you didn't want to. You were just being a good person. Besides, how do I know you haven't already called SHEILD?' His voice was shaking.  
'I want to help you, really. I haven't called them, if I had, they would be here by now. Considering you’re on their top most wanted.'  
'Oh really?' he inquired smugly. 'What number am I?'  
Tony smiled, 'Third.' Loki frowned. 'Don't worry, they make pills for performance issues.' Tony laughed at his own joke, as Loki just kept frowning.  
'Your humor will get you killed one day, Mr. Stark.' Loki said without turning around. Tears were still in his eyes and on his cheeks, and he didn't want Tony seeing them.  
'I know. I'm just having fun while it lasts.' Tony's tone got slightly serious when he said this. That confused the god a little, why all of a sudden would Tony go from making fun of a weak, pathetic god, to agreeing with a threat on his life. Loki just didn't understand him. 'Ok, listen up, Loki. I can't keep you here, in my bed forever. Especially since, you know, the whole you're a fucking super villain and everything. But I will help you recover, physically, and hopefully mentally. But I need you to trust me. I will not turn you over to SHIELD as long as I don't feel immediately threatened by you. Got that?' Loki just gave a thumbs up over his shoulder. Tony sighed, and continued. 'Good. Now, after all the help I just gave you, the least you owe me is an explanation as to what the hell happened to you.'  
'I. I can't. It's, too painful.' his voice was still shaky. Even though he still was slightly crying, he turned to face Tony. 'I was. I was betrayed. By someone I love. Loved.' More tears were streaming down his cheeks, at this point he didn't care anymore. He knew he would have to tell Tony what had happened to him, but for now this was all he could manage. And he hoped that Tony wouldn't poke at the subject too much.  
'I see. Listen, I can't help you if you don't talk to me. But you are tired still, so, I'll let it be. For now.' Tony gave him the once over to make sure he wasn't trying to like stab him or something. 'I'm hungry. Are you?' he was smiling now.  
'A little' Loki barely managed, he was still crying. -Get it the fuck together. What the hell is wrong with you?- Loki pulled himself together and followed Tony out of the bedroom. It wasn't until now that he realized that he wasn't properly dressed. In fact, he was stark naked. All of a sudden he felt hot, he blushed an apple red.  
'Oh, forgot to get you some pants.' Tony just smiled; which made Loki blush harder. -Damn, he's beautiful.- Tony smiled as he thought this.  
'Yes, looks like you did.' After Tony gave him a pair of old sweat pants, Loki just said, 'Thanks.' still blushing.  
'How do you like your eggs? Sunny side up or scrambled? Or maybe an omelet today? Or, we could eggs in a basket, just to mix things up.'  
Loki was puzzled, Tony was making him breakfast. -Tony can cook?- ‘Uhh, what is this eggs in a basket?’  
Tony laughed at the question, which made Loki blush. ‘Eggs in a basket is when you cut a hole in a piece of toast, and cook an egg in the middle. It’s really good.’  
‘Ok, I guess I’ll try it.’ Loki sat down at the bar, and watched Tony cook in silence. For some reason, he couldn't help but think how graceful Tony looked, even if he was wearing a 'Kiss the Cook' apren. Loki was lost in thought when Tony set a plate in front of him. 'Enjoy!' He laughed.  
Loki looked at his breakfast and frowned. He couldn't help but feel like Tony was trying to poison him. "Is this a trap?'  
'Ha, no. Just trying to be nice.' He smiled.  
'I don't know.' He looked skeptical, but ate his breakfast in silence. It was delicious, but he would never say it. 'Thank you.'  
'You're welcome. Have your powers returned yet?' He cocked his head.  
'Not yet.' Which wasn't a lie, his full power hasn't returned yet.  
'Oh.' Tony sounded disappointed, even though he wasn't really.  
'Sir, Fury is on the phone.' Alerted JARVIS.

'Shit. Loki, stay here.' Loki did as he was told. Tony ran into his bedroom to answer the phone. 'Hello Director.'  
'Hello Stark. Why haven't you checked in yet? JARVIS alerted us that you had an intruder last night. Are you O.K.?'  
'Yes, I did have an intruder, and yes I'm O.K. Don't worry, it was just a crazy one night stand.' Tony laughed.  
'Listen Tony, I worry about you. You need to be more careful. Especially that we haven't heard anything from Loki in almost 3 weeks.' -3 whole weeks? Damn.- Tony thought.  
'Ok sir. Thanks for worrying about me, dad' Tony laughed out loud. He heard Fury grunt, which pretty much was his laugh.  
'I mean it Stark. Bye.'  
'Bye.' Tony hung up, and went back to the kitchen. Loki had moved from his previous spot at the counter to the couch in front of the fireplace. 'Hey.'  
Loki turned, 'Hello. How was your chat with the Director?' He smiled.  
'Very nice, as a matter of fact. How was your breakfast?'  
'Lovely. Thank you for your hospitality.' He frowned, and then turned away to face the fireplace. Tony went over and started a fire. It was, after all, December in New York. Then sat down next to Loki, and turned to face him. He took Loki's hand, 'Please tell me what happened last night.' Loki shuddered, tears were pooling in his eyes. He tried to turn away, but Tony put a hand on his shoulder. 'Please, Loki. I want to help.'  
'T-Tony. I'm sorry.' He was crying now. -Fuck, really? Why am I still crying over this?-  Tony pulled Loki into a hug, and held him there until he stopped shaking.  
'Don't be sorry. It's ok to cry. Talk to me. It'll make you feel better.' He held Loki at arm’s length, and looked into his shining green eyes. -So beautiful. His eyes, so green.-  
Loki looked at him for a minute before talking. 'I. I don't know how to say it. I was, uh, attacked. I was attacked by someone I love, who I thought loved me. He hurt me so badly.' Tears were falling down his cheeks as he continued. Reliving the events from the previous night, 'He didn't even take off his spiked, scaly armor. Every time I pleaded with him to stop, it made it worse. He seemed to take pleasure in my begging. It hurt so much! He just wouldn't stop!' Loki was starting to shake, he could barely breathe. Tony pulled him back into his arms, and held him until he calmed down.  
'Loki, what are you saying? Were you, raped?' Loki just nodded, he still had trouble breathing. 'Who did this? Tell me!' He stood up, and was screaming now. 'Tell me who did this to you! They need to be punished.' Loki was now just a shaking mass on the couch. He was frightened by his memories and Tony's screaming. When Tony saw this, he felt so bad. 'Oh my goodness, Loki, I'm so sorry for yelling. I. I don't know what came over me. I. I just hate seeing you like this.' Tony blushed realizing what he said, and looked down.  
'Don't be sorry. I. I'm sorry. I shouldn't show such weakness.' Loki dried his tears, but kept looking down.  
'Don't say that. It's alright. Can you tell me who did this to you?' Tony knelt by him and held Loki's chin in his hand.  
'You will hurt him.' Loki tried to pull away, but Tony's grip tightened.  
'I promise I won’t.' He looked into Loki's eyes.  
'Ok. It. It was.' His eyes started to water again. 'Thor.' He said after a long pause. Tony almost fell backwards. Thor. How could his own brother hurt him? No way was this some strange Asgardian ritual or anything. Thor raped Loki. Tony shuddered at the thought of it. 'Tony, please don't hurt him. Don't tell him either. Please.' Loki was looking Tony right in the eyes.  
'I promised. I don't break my promises.' Tony was caught off guard by what happened next. Loki leaned forward, and kissed him. 'Woah.'  
'I'm sorry.' Loki blushed and looked away.  
'Don't be. I. I liked it.' Tony blushed as he said that. Then he leaned in for another kiss, to his relief, his lips were met by cool soft ones. He felt butterflies, he was as gitty as a school girl who got a note from her crush. He felt his face turn red hot. He was nervous, but he went for more. He was once again met half way. They sat there, on the floor, kissing. When they finally broke for air, they just stared at each other. -Wow. Tony is so beautiful. His brown eyes and lush brown hair. His face was flawless, especially when it was lit up by the Arch Reactor.- Loki blushed as he thought this.  
-Loki's green eyes. Oh my god. He is the most beautiful being in the universe. His pale skin to his black hair. Perfect.- 'Loki, uh, I, uh. I think I like you.' As soon as he said this he regretted it. -I am Tony Stark. I don't 'like' anyone, let alone fall in love.- The response was not one he expected, but he liked it.  
'I, uh. I like you too.' Loki blushed and looked at the ground. -I can't beleive I just said that. I mean, it's true. But.- *yawn*  
'You should really be resting. Here, let me help you to bed.' Tony helped Loki up, and walked him to his room.  
'Already trying to bed me, Stark?' Loki smiled.  
'Only if you want me to.' He winked, this made Loki blush.  
'You know my brother would have your ass hanging on his wall if he found out.' Loki smiled, but frowned at the thought of his brother.  
'Don't worry about him. I'll protect you.' He stopped and turned to looked Loki in the eye. 'I promise. Nothing, no one will ever hurt you.' He stood on his tippy toes, trying to kiss Loki's forehead. Loki bent down so he could, and Tony blushed.  
'Thank you.' Loki said. After he was comfortable in Tony's bed, Tony went to leave, 'Wait, where are you going?'  
'I have some work to do; I'll just be down in my workshop. If you need me tell JARVIS to call down to me.'  
'Can you stay, until I fall asleep?'  
'Sure' Tony smiled. He sat on the bed next to Loki, and pulled him close. Loki laid pressed up against Tony's side until he fell asleep. -He's so pretty when he's sleeping- Tony thought with a smile.  
After he was sure Loki was sleeping, he left to go do work. He liked being down in his workshop. It was peaceful, even though so many machines were running. He like the sound, the smell of it, it calmed him. Helped him think. Right now he sure had a lot to think about. He just confessed that he liked a god, nether the less Loki. One of the universes' most wanted super powered villains. And Loki liked him back. Maybe Loki was playing him. No, he couldn’t be, he saw something shine in those green eyes when he kissed him. Also, of every place he could have gone, he came to Tony for help last night. He came to an Avenger's house for help. He was that desperate. How would Tony go about tell everyone that he had Loki in his bed? That he was in a relationship with him. Tony shivered at the thought of being in a relationship alone, now with a super villain? This was all too much for him. He couldn't just keep Loki hidden forever, as much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is starting to think about Loki more, and they bond a little bit at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter, I kind of ran out of things to write. I'm sorry. Ideas are much welcomed in the comments, as are critiques. Thanks for reading!

He stared at the screen for a good 10 minutes before he decided what to do first. Finally he decided to first work on one of the new prototypes for a smaller more powerful arch reactor. He was having trouble making the components smaller. It was easy for him to make them more powerful, though. A couple of times the reactor would spark and light his shirt or pants on fire, lucky for him his derpy fire extinguishing robot was nearby. Finally he just gave up on it, after 5 shirts and 2 pairs of pants burned. He didn’t like to give up, but at this rate he wouldn’t have any clothes left. Of course, he didn’t care, but Pepper did.

-Speaking of Pepper, where is she?- He frowned. –She’s probably with _that man_. That son of a whore. I don’t like him at all, he’s rude to her. She won’t even listen to me when I tell her, all she says is ‘You’re just jealous because you still like me even though you broke up with me.’ God, she just doesn’t see that he’s abusive. I care about her, but I don’t love her like that anymore. How am I going to tell her I’m into men now? Well, like she knew I was into them before, but I also liked women. But now, it’s just men. I feel like if I tell her, she’ll think that she turned me gay. That she didn’t do something right. But that’s not true, she did everything right. I didn’t break up with her because of that, though. I just fell out of love with her. I tried to fight it for so long, but one day I woke up and I just didn’t love her the same way anymore. She was crushed when I ended it. Well, who wouldn’t be?- Tony laughed at that thought. –I felt bad though, I think of her more as a sister now. I watch out for her. This is her first serious relationship since we broke up. Yeah, it could be a little jealousy, but I really do worry about her.-

He decided to start on his designs for his newest suit. This one would be much lighter and sleeker. He had already made the blaster, jets, and other hardware smaller and more powerful. Those were easier because they didn’t make their own energy, unlike the arch reactor. He like working on new suits, it relaxed him, helped him think. He really did need to rethink what exactly went on last night and this morning, especially this morning. –Shit. I really did kiss him, didn’t I? Fuck. They are going to kill me; he’s a freaking super villain! What the hell was I thinking?! But he is so beautiful, and graceful, and just amazing. But, did I take advantage of him? He’s been hurt and betrayed. What the hell am I doing? Am I starting a relationship? Or, will we be just, like, fuck buddies? But, I think I might have feelings for him. What if he doesn’t feel the same way? What if he does? What do I do?-

He stopped thinking about all that, ‘JARVIS, start the Work Playlist.’ He started back on his suit, the one that burned all his clothes. He had calmed down a bit, and was able to focus more on it.

‘Sir, what are you going to do about Loki?’ JARVIS asked, almost reading his mind.

‘I have no fucking idea.’ Tony snapped, but then he remembered. ‘JARVIS, delete the footage of us kissing. Now.’

‘Already done, sir. How are you going to explain this to Dr. Banner?’

‘I don’t know. I wish I could tell him, but I don’t want anyone to know. I just don’t know what to do.’

‘Do you like him?’

‘I. I don’t know, I think so. But what if he doesn’t feel the same way? Am I ready for a relationship? I always fuck them up.’

‘If he didn’t like you he wouldn’t have kissed you. Right?’

‘Well, it could have been some weird Asgardian thank you. Or some shit like that.’ He knew that wasn’t true.

‘Are you hearing yourself? You know it wasn’t. Besides, you went for more after the first one. So…’

‘So, what? I was _experimenting_. He still kissed back!’

‘Listen to yourself.’

‘Fine, ok. I do like him, a lot actually, and he seems to like me. But what the hell am I supposed to do? Not like I can just go up there and be like, ‘Hey I like you, we should date.’ I don’t think that will go over well with the team.’

‘You’re right, sir. But you should tell him flat out.’

‘Ok.’ Tony looks back at his work. ‘Thanks JARVIS.’ He smiles, and then goes back to work.

Tony was in the middle of making some modifications to his newest suit when JARVIS called down to him. 'Sir, Loki has made his way to the workshop door. Shall I send him back to your room or let him in?'   
'Let him in.' Tony said slowly after some thought. -Hope he doesn't steal any of my designs- He was glad he decided to work on the arch reactor project first. ‘Mornin' sunshine!'   
'It is evening.'  
Tony smiled at this statement, Loki was so cute. 'It's an expression. How'd you sleep?'  
Loki still looked a little confused, 'I slept well. Your bed is quite comfortable.' Tony smiled, thinking, -Good. With any luck, you'll be spending more time there. With me.- 'What are you working on?'  
'Are you going to try and steal it? How can I trust you? You are still a super villain.' He frowned.   
'I trusted you when I told you what had happened to me.' Loki shook a bit as he said this, but regained his composure quickly. 'Besides, I have no need for your primitive technology.'  
'Primitive!?' Tony had never been so insulted, he spent hours every day trying to improve his suits.  
'Yes, primitive. On some of the planets I've visited, children play with toys more advanced than what you have here.'  
'I'll have you know, I have the most advanced technology on the planet!' he was shouting again.  
'I'm sure you do. But that is only on your planet, not the universe.' Loki’s voice was calm.   
'Well, you want to show me said technology?' Tony was mad, but not as mad as before. How could he stay mad at Loki? Besides, his voice is so calming.  
'No. I shall let your race discover it on its own. It's better that way.'  
'Fine.' Tony frowned. Now, changing the subject before Loki had time to analyze his workroom. ‘Are you hungry, Loki?’

‘A little.’ Loki looked down, as if by saying this he showed some weakness to Tony.

‘Ok.’ He led Loki up to kitchen. ‘What do you want?’

‘What sort of midgardian sustenance do you have?’ Loki looked puzzled at the kitchen.

‘Uh, well. We have pizza, pasta, chicken, fish, and veggies.’ Tony realized that Loki had almost no idea what all this was. But to his surprise, Loki made his decision quickly, ‘Pasta.’

‘Pasta? You know what pasta is?’ He turned his head sideways.

‘Yes, while I was imprisoned here, we ate a lot of it in that _cell_. I found it decently enjoyable. I’m sure yours will be much better though.’ Clearly he was trying to flatter him.

‘Oh really? You really think I would? You obviously never had my cooking.’ Tony was blushing, but trying to hide it by turning around to turn the water on. ‘What colour sauce was on the pasta you had? And what shape was the pasta?’ Loki was sitting on the counter now; he had his head in his hands, thinking of what to say. ‘It was long, and round. It had a thick red, chunky sauce. I did not like the sauce; it had pieces of squishy, red stuff.’ He frowned as he remembers the texture of the food.

‘Ew that was spaghetti with tomato sauce. Not my favourite either. I’ll make some fettuccini with alfredo sauce, and chicken. You’ll like this so much better.’ He started pouring the pasta in the boiling water, and put the sauce on to heat up. ‘Was that the only time you ever had pasta?’

‘Yes.’ The one word answer surprised Tony, he turned around to see that Loki had his head in his hands, and looked like he was crying.

‘What’s wrong? Was it something I said?’ –Crap, what the hell did I do?-

‘I’m fine, sorry. I was just thinking.’ He had no tears in his eyes, but he looked sad.

‘You sure?’

‘Yeah.’ He managed a smile, but it didn’t convince Tony. He went over and gave Loki a hug. Loki hugged back. ‘Thanks, Tony.’ He smiled.

‘No problem. Food’s ready! Yay. I’m starving.’ Tony walked over to the stove, and turned it off. He made Loki an extra big plate, then he sat them down at the counter. After Loki took a bite, he asked, ‘Like it?’

‘Yeah, it’s really good. Much better than the stuff I had before.’ He took another bite.

 


End file.
